The Fast and the Furious
thumb The Fast and the Furious (engl. fast „schnell“, furious „wild“) ist ein US-Actionfilm aus dem Jahr 2001, der in der illegalen Straßenrennen- und Tuningszene spielt. Der Film stellt den Beginn einer mehrteiligen Filmreihe dar. Handlung Dominic Toretto ist der Kopf einer Straßenrenn-Gang, die im Verdacht steht, Lastwagen zu entführen, die wertvolle technische Waren geladen haben. Undercover-Cop Brian O’Conner versucht herauszufinden, wer die Lastwagen tatsächlich beraubt, indem er mit der Hilfe eines Autoteilehändlers die lokale Straßenrennenszene infiltriert. Nachdem O’Conner seine Autopapiere in einem Rennen an Toretto verliert und anschließend das Auto durch Johnny Tran, einen Rivalen von Toretto, zerstört wird, versucht O’Conner, das Vertrauen von Toretto zu gewinnen, indem er sich daran macht, einen Toyota Supra aufzurüsten, um seine Schuld bei Dom zu begleichen. Währenddessen verliebt er sich in Dominics jüngere Schwester Mia. Die Polizei will Ergebnisse sehen und setzt den Undercover-Cop immer weiter unter Druck. Brian gerät in einen Zwiespalt zwischen beruflicher Verpflichtung und persönlicher Freundschaft. Als Toretto und seine Gruppe wieder einen Lastwagen überfallen wollen, will Brian dies verhindern. Er erklärt Mia, dass er selbst ein Undercover-Cop sei und ihr Bruder ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen werde, wenn Mia ihm nicht den Ort für den geplanten Überfall erzählte. Daraufhin zeigt ihm Mia den Ort. Der Überfall befindet sich bereits in der Aktionsphase. Vince ersetzt dabei Dominics Freund Jessi, der sich auf der Flucht vor Johnny Tran befindet. Tran fordert einen nicht eingelösten Wetteinsatz. Vince wird bei dem Überfall schwer verletzt. Brian stößt hinzu und fordert einen Hubschrauber für Vince an. Er erwähnt, dass er ein Cop sei. Dominic verschwindet daraufhin zusammen mit seinen Teammitgliedern. Brian bleibt zurück, folgt Vince und Mia jedoch. Brian stellt Toretto vor dessen Haus und vereitelt dessen Flucht. Dabei erklärt ihm Toretto, dass er lediglich Jessi finden wolle, der nach dem verlorenen Rennen gegen Johnny geflohen ist. Die Situation droht zu eskalieren, wird aber durch Jessi entschärft, der zu Torettos Haus zurückkehrt. Als Jessi durch Johnny getötet wird, werden sie von O'Conner und Toretto verfolgt. Beide werden von Toretto und Brian zu Fall gebracht; Johnny Tran stirbt dabei durch eine Kugel aus Brians Waffe. Toretto fordert Brian letztendlich zu einem Viertelmeilenrennen auf seiner alten Rennstrecke, die er in Jugendzeiten nutzte, auf. Das Rennen geht unentschieden aus. Toretto rammt jedoch nach Überquerung der Eisenbahnschiene, die als Ziellinie dient, mit der rechten Seite seines Fahrzeuges einen von rechts kommenden Lastwagen, verliert die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen und überschlägt sich mehrere Male. Brian hilft Dom, der sich einen Arm gebrochen hat, aus dem zerstörten Wagen und beschließt, ihn entkommen zu lassen. Mit der Erklärung, er schulde ihm noch ein 10-Sekunden-Auto, überreicht Brian Dom die Schlüssel für den Toyota Supra. Dom fährt davon, bevor die Polizei eintrifft. In der Endsequenz sieht man, wie Dominic Toretto mit einem Muscle-Car durch Niederkalifornien (in Mexiko) fährt, was andeuten soll, dass ihm die Flucht gelungen ist. Verwendete Autos *Honda Civic Coupé (EJ 1) (um die LKW-Überfälle durchzuführen) *Nissan Silvia S14a (in Deutschland als Nissan 200SX verkauft) *Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) (gefahren von Dominic "Dom" Torretto) *VW Jetta (gefahren von Jessie, wurde in Europa als VW Vento vertrieben) *Mitsubishi Eclipse D30 (wird im ersten Rennen vom Hauptcharakter Brian (Paul Walker) gefahren) *Honda S2000 (AP1) (gefahren von Johnny Tran, der bei den „Race Wars“ gegen den VW Jetta gewinnt) *Toyota Supra RZ (JZA-80, auch bekannt als MK. IV) (wird von Brian gefahren, nachdem sein Mitsubishi in die Luft gesprengt wurde) *Ford SVT F150 Lightning (gefahren von Brian - Firmenwagen vom Tuningladen "The Racers Edge") *Nissan Skyline GTR R33 (gefahren von Jonny Strong "Leon")thumb|Dodge Charger '70 *Nissan Sentra *1970er Dodge Charger R/T, den Toretto am Ende fährt. *Ferrari F355 F1 Spyder (gefahren von Neal H. Moritz "Producer" The Fast & The Furious) *Honda Integra (DC2) (im ersten Rennen der Wagen von Edwin) *1970er Chevrolet Chevelle SS (gefahren von Dom in der letzten Szene nach Abspann des Films) Fortsetzungen → Hauptartikel: The Fast and the Furious (Filmreihe) *2003 folgte die Fortsetzung 2 Fast 2 Furious, in dem Paul Walker erneut als Brian O’Connor zu sehen ist. Vin Diesel war aufgrund einer zu hohen Gagenforderung nicht mehr dabei. *Der dritte Teil, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, spielt in Japans Hauptstadt Tokio; gedreht wurde allerdings in Los Angeles. In diesem Film spielt Paul Walker nicht mit, jedoch hat Vin Diesel eine kurze Gastrolle am Ende des Films. Kinostart war, je nach Land, ab Mitte 2006. *Am 2. April 2009 erschien Fast & Furious – Neues Modell. Originalteile. in den deutschen Kinos, in dem die aus den früheren Teilen bekannten Schauspieler Vin Diesel (Dominic Toretto), Paul Walker (Brian O'Connor), Michelle Rodriguez (Letty), und Jordana Brewster (Mia Toretto) mitwirken. *Anfang Februar 2010 gab Universal Pictures grünes Licht für einen fünften Teil, Fast & Furious Five. Mit dabei sind wieder Vin Diesel als Dominic Toretto und Paul Walker als Brian O’Connor''sowie Regisseur Justin Lin und Produzent Neal Moritz. Das Drehbuch stammt von Chris Morgan, der auch das Drehbuch zum vierten Teil schrieb. Drehbeginn war 2010, der deutsche Kinostart war der 28. April 2011. Mit dabei sind außerdem Jordana Brewster, Sung Kang, Dwayne Johnson, Don Omar, Ludacris und Tyrese Gibson.[5] *Der sechste Teil ''Fast & Furious 6 ist seit dem 23. Mai 2013 weltweit in den Kinos. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker und Dwayne Johnson sind erneut dabei; Justin Lin übernimmt nach einem Drehbuch von Chris Morgan ein weiteres Mal die Regie, Vin Diesel hat co-produziert. Fast & Furious 6 verknüpft die Handlung zwischen dem direkten Vorgänger und Tokyo Drift. Im September 2012 fanden die Dreharbeiten zu Fast & Furious 6 auf der Insel Teneriffa auf einem noch nicht geöffneten Abschnitt der Autobahn (Inselring) bei Adeje statt.